In The Trees
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Sakuno would like to tell Kinchan how she feels, for she does not realize that Kinchan loves her too.  However with interuptions from the Prince of Tennis himself, how could they get together?  Time for senpai intervention.


ACGOMN: It's a Prince of Tennis one shot for you all. It's Kin-chan and Sakuno pairing, because it's too adorable to leave alone. And the title is just a random thing…

I don't own PoT or any of its characters, Konomi-sensei does.

**In The Trees**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

"Geez, Kintarou-kun must your apartment be such a mess," said Ryuuzaki Sakuno to her companion Tooyama Kintarou. Sakuno was now a twenty-two year old successful writer/reporter. She grew as any girl should. She still has the same long hair that Ryoma always told her to cut and she still had the same innocent eyes, though.

"Ah sorry Sakuno-chan," said Kintarou, grinning.

"Come on I'll help you clean up," said Sakuno. "After all your old senpai are coming over to visit."

"Right that's why I asked you to make your yummy food for us," said Kintarou, glomping Sakuno. She just smiled. Yes, Sakuno was a frequent visitor at Kintarou's apartment as he lives in Tokyo, not Osaka anymore. Now don't think that she forgot about another tennis crazy boy. Ryoma and she tried dating in high school but over time they thought it would be best just to remain friends. And of course, Sakuno, in her very limited spare time from between work, Tomoka and Kintarou, would make sure he had food in his apartment and that he was taking proper care of himself when in Japan. Now Sakuno's affections of love belong to a denser but kinder Kintarou. But we all have to admit Ryoma can be a bit of a jerk.

Plus there is a high possibility that Kintarou returns her affections, as she was told by Inui-senpai one day.

"Ne, Kintarou-kun what do you want me to make," asked Sakuno, while helping him tidy up.

"Rice balls," said Kin-chan, excited, "and sweets!"

"Heh, of course Kintarou-kun," said Sakuno, smiling at him.

"I love when you smile," said Kintarou, possibly not meaning that to come out of his mouth or maybe he did. But anyway it made her blush like she was twelve again. Then her phone rang, interrupting the moment.

"Moshi, Moshi," answered Sakuno.

"_Ryuuzaki, I need your help."_

"Hello to you too, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, sighing and praying that maybe one day he would not be so rude on the phone.

_"This is no time for your sarcasm; oyaji is coming over to my apartment for an inspection, like I can't take care of myself."_

"Ryoma-kun, half of the time you can't take care of yourself."

"_Not helping, Ryuuzaki."_

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. What do you want me to do?"

"_Come over now and help me clean. And you could help me with dinner."_ Sakuno knew what that meant. 'Yes I'll help you clean for about two minutes and you have to cook all by yourself.'

"Ryoma-kun I'll be over later, I'm helping Kintarou-kun now."

"_Him? Ryuuzaki you know my oyaji loves to come over earlier for a surprise."_

"Ryoma-kun I can't just leave Kintarou-kun here. I promised him first," said Sakuno, stubbornly. Kin-chan was listening to the whole conversation and even heard Ryoma's end of it, because Ryoma is always loud on the phone for some reason. Kintarou knew it was no use. Sakuno would always belong to Koshimae.

"Its okay, Sakuno-chan," started Kin-chan, with a grin. "I'll finish up cleaning and I'll order takeout."

"But Kintarou-kun…" said Sakuno, still on the phone with Ryoma who was listening to this as well.

"Go on Sakuno-chan," said Kintarou, grabbing her bag and basically pushing her out of his apartment.

"_Guess you'll be coming over soon."_ Sakuno heard him hang up and Kintarou shooed her off. She really felt guilty, even though Kintarou insisted upon helping Ryoma instead of him.

"Kintarou-kun…" She just sighed and hoped that he was not hiding his true feelings. Sakuno went off, taking a look back at the apartment complex even until she couldn't see it anymore. Back with Kintarou, he was cleaning up quite fast. His senpai would be over soon, so he had to place an order for the food. _'If it weren't for Koshimae I probably would be married to Sakuno-chan by now. The idiot does not realize what a great girl he could have had.' _Sure Kintarou had respect for Ryoma as a tennis player and being very smart. But when it comes to Sakuno, he gets jealous. I mean how would you feel if the girl you love still caters to her ex-boyfriend and first love constantly? Not a very good feeling now is it.

"Oi, Kin-chan how about you answer the door for your senpai," said Shiraishi's voice, out the door. It seems that Kintarou was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that his senpai, Shiraishi and Chitose arrived.

"Hey Kin-chan are you alright," asked Chitose, raising an eyebrow. Kin-chan just grinned and waved his concern off. He went to call the takeout place while his senpai got comfortable. Shiraishi and Chitose knew something was up. And they bet any amount of money that it was Ryuuzaki again.

"I wish he just tell her his feelings," said Shiraishi, sighing.

"I think he thinks that she still is in love with Echizen," said Chitose. "Only this idiot can't see her love for her 'Kintarou-kun.'"

"It seems that Echizen keeps calling her when they're together alone and he knows it too," said Oshitari Kenya, letting himself in. "That's what Yuushi was told by Fuji."

"Okay guys we have to wait for the food, so what's up," asked Kintarou, coming back in the room. The three just exchanged looks. It would be time for the former senpai interference even if they had to go through Echizen's former senpai as well. Sometime a few days later Shiraishi found himself face to face with the former tensai Fuji and his Nationals opponent.

"I see, well I always thought that Ryuuzaki-chan would be married to Echizen already, but I see why you wish to talk to him," said Fuji, taking a drink of coffee.

"Just wanted to let you know, because I know how you are all protective of your former kohai," said Shiraishi.

"I think Echizen is just in denial that's all," said Fuji, smiling a smile that only he could pull off. The former captain of Shitenhouji Chuu just nodded. So thus about an hour later he, Chitose and Kenya found himself at Echizen's apartment. The address willingly given to them by Fuji and as Ryoma answered the door he just wondered what they wanted.

"What do you want and who gave you my address," asked Ryoma.

"We need to talk and Fuji willingly gave it to us," said Kenya.

"Che, talk now," said Ryoma, bored. _'I'll kill Fuji-senpai later.'_

"Let Kin-chan and Ryuuzaki-chan be happy together. It's not Kin-chan's fault that you two didn't work out," said Kenya, bluntly.

"I don't really care who Ryuuzaki dates, except him," said Ryoma.

"Could you tell us why," asked Chitose, staring intently at him. The Prince said nothing, but mumbled something under his breath.

"Don't tell me your jealous of Kin-chan," said Shiraishi, grinning.

"Like hell I am," snapped Ryoma.

"Oh I see," smiled Kenya. "It is because of your rivalry in tennis yeah. And then if he gets the girl that you once had, and marries her, you lose." 

"That's not it, I'm just looking out for her," said Ryoma, scoffing. "I'm not that mean to use some girl as an excuse for rivalry, especially not Ryuuzaki. Now you want me to let Tooyama have a shot with her, fine, I'll stop calling her when she's over there. Now go away." Thus he slammed the door in their faces.

"Cheery guy really," said Kenya, sarcastically.

"No never mind now," said Shiraishi. "Now we tell Kin-chan to confess."

"Easier said than done," commented Chitose. _'Right one obstacle down another one to go…'_

"I can't believe them," said Kintarou, grumbling to himself, walking down the street. "Just tell her they said…that's harder than it sounds…Well at least Koshimae said he won't interrupt this time."

"Ne. Kintarou-kun why are you muttering to yourself in the middle of the sidewalk," asked the voice of his object of affections.

"No reason," said Kin-chan, blushing.

"Ne, do you have a fever? You look red," said Sakuno, placing a hand on his forehead.

'_It's now or never Kintarou, do it.'_

"I love you Sakuno-chan," he blurted out.

"Really?"

"Very much so," said Kintarou not daring to face her.

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same way," said Sakuno. "I really love Kintarou-kun too!" Suddenly everything felt perfect to Kintarou. He grinned and kissed Sakuno. They both blushed though. It was a cute sight. Thus hand in hand they walked away somewhere. But unnoticed to them, one person watched them.

"He finally did it that monkey kid," said Ryoma, almost smiling. "Take care of her Tooyama…You better not hurt her…" _'Like I did so many times…' _ The Prince of Tennis just smirked and walked away. From now on it looks like he is going to have to find someone else to take care of him like Ryuuzaki did.

ACGOMN: Hah, how was that…I just could resist adding Ryoma in…So it's a bit of KinSakuRyo or RyoSakuKin, but it turns out to be KinSaku. Please Review!


End file.
